A known entry device accepts an entry of a symbol through a software keyboard displayed on a display device equipped with a touch panel. More specifically, for example, the software keyboard includes a plurality of icons associated with respective enterable symbols. In response to specification of one of the plurality of icons, the entry device displays a symbol associated with the specified icon in a textbox.